


Stop Lying

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [44]
Category: To The Moon (Video Game), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Arguing, Intervention, lover's spat, ranting, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo walks in on an argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Lying

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Stop Lying  
>  **Prompt:** Venting/Ranting  
>  **Bonus?** N  
>  **Word Count:** 269  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Original/Fandom:** Fandom: Ace Attorney, To The Moon (The Common House Tales)  
>  **Pairings (if any):** Dr. Eva Rosalene/Dr. Neil Watts  
>  **Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con etc):** minor swearing   
> **Summary:** Apollo walks in on an argument.

Apollo winces, stepping into the second parlor to witness the argument that had Athena in the hall covering both her ears as Widget whined about how much it hurt. 

"I want you to stop lying to me! I can't do this alone, Neil. I can't be helpful if you aren't telling me the truth. Doesn't the fact that I'm your wife mean anything to you?" 

"Eva, it's not like that." 

"They gave you a cane! How the hell is that not what it looks like?" 

"Eva, please calm down. We can talk about this like reasonable adults." 

"I don't want to talk about it! I want you to promise me you'll stop lying to me!" 

Eva still hasn't noticed the fact that they've gained an audience, though Apollo sees Neil catch his eyes as he makes an attempt to get up, knuckles white against the cane Eva's ranting about. He moves to Neil's side. "Neil, don't push yourself. Why can't you promise her you'll be honest?" 

"If this is how she reacts when I'm trying to let her see me, Apollo, how can I be fully honest? I don't want to lose her!" 

"You're losing her already by not telling her the truth, Neil. It's possible you can't win this battle either way, but if I get her to sit down do you think you can maybe listen and I'll try to get her to listen to you?" 

"Do you think it'll even help?" 

"I don't know, but I think it's worth a shot and I think we really need to get her calmed down before she hurts herself."


End file.
